houseofdramafandomcom-20200214-history
House Of Drama(season 11)
House of Drama: All Stars (Greece) is the eleventh season of the House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. This marks the tenth time that a season was not being filmed in New Jersey. House The house was located in Athens, Greece. It was a forming office building the producers turned into a house. It's the biggest house in HOD history. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Job Starting with the cast of Season 6 and on, they have a job they must attend during their duration in the House Of Drama. The job is to help the cast members learn the error of their ways and appreciate what they have. If they quit the job or if they are fired, they must leave the house immediately. The job for the Season 11 cast is working at a Grecian dance company. Cast Season 11 brings back the ten cast members from of the first season of House Of Drama, so this season will have 10 originals. Also this is the first season that was filmed of out of the country. 'Original Roommates' Duration of cast Notes 1-''Domonique'' was removed after an altercation with Malissa in Episode 8. 2-''Leslie'' was removed after an altercation with Maqueal in Episode 11. 3-''Tyler'' was removed after an altercation with David & Shariff in Episode 15. 4-''Keionnia'' quit in Episode 17 after being jumped by Malissa, Maqueal, Aaron, Alexis & David. 5-''Aaron'' quit in Episode 19 after being jumped by Shariff & David. 6-''Aaron, Domonique, Leslie, Tyler & Keionnia '' returned in the '''Season Finale '''and started one of the biggest fights in HOD history. Episodes References